Momente im Leben Eine OneshotSammlung
by woelfin-akhuna
Summary: Wie der Titel schon sagt wird dies eine Sammlung von unzusammenhängenden Remus-Sirius-Oneshots. Drittes Oneshot up: "Oh Gott, ein Haustier". Slash, RLSB
1. Goodbye

So, meine Lieben. Ich bin wieder da und lasse mal wieder was deutsches von mir hören… Ist erst mal nichts besonderes, nur ein Songfic, aber jetzt kommt das besondere….

Diese Geschichte, „Momente im Leben", wird ein Archiv für meine Remus/Sirius Oneshots und Songfics. Da die Storys in keinerlei Zusammenhang zueinander stehen und sich auch das Genre/Rating von Geschichte zu Geschichte Ändern wird, hab ich sie jetzt mal unter der Kategorie „General" eingestellt. Was dann für das jeweilige Chap gilt findet ihr immer oben in den Author's notes. JEDE der Storys wird allerdings Slash beinhalten, d. H. Remus und Sirius werden bei mir ein Liebespaar sein, wem das nicht passt: Auf Wiedersehen.

* * *

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts von der Harry-Potter-Welt. Remus und Sirius sind Geschöpfe von J. K. Rowling und der Hyde Park gehört London… äh… ja. Der Song „Goodbye" gehört Kate Ryan und ich finde ihn einfach schön (ist zwar nicht mein momentanes Lieblingslied, aber ich finde die Lyrics schön) 

Genre: Angst/Drama

Rating: Pg-13 weil Slash (auch bekannt als yaoi, bedeutet: Liebe zwischen zwei Männern)

Warnung: Slash (Erklärung oben), traurige Gefühle

**Wichtige Mitteilung: Weil ab jetzt keine Lyrics mehr in den Stories akzeptiert und damit droht, sämtliche Fics die Lyrics beinhalten, zu löschn, habe ich den Liedtext hier rausgelöscht. Wer jedoch das Lied trotzdem mal durchlesen will, soll einfach "Kate Ryan Goodbye Lyrics" in eine Suchmaschine, z. B. Google, eingeben. Dann bekommt ihr sicher den Text. **

**Es tut mir leid, ich weiß dass das Fic ohne den Text nicht mehr halb so gut ist, aber was will man machen? Wir Authoren sind dazu gezwungen uns den Regeln bei anzupassen, ansonsten werden unsere Geschichten oder unsere Accounts ohne Vorwarnung gelöscht. **

_**Goodbye**_

Vorwort: Spielt an Halloween 1982, genau 1 Jahr nachdem Voldemort die Potters ermordet hat. Sirius sitzt in Askaban. Bedenkt bitte: Remus hatte damals keinen Grund, _nicht_ zu glauben dass Sirius schuldig ist.

Remus saß auf einem kleinen Hügel im Londoner Hyde Park. Er hatte seine Knie angewinkelt und seine Arme darum geschlungen, starrte in die Dunkelheit. Er war allein, wie so oft in letzter Zeit. Er war praktisch sein ganzes Leben lang einsam gewesen… Bis auf die letzten Jahre, die er mit seinen Freunden in Hogwarts verbracht hat, und die 3 Jahre danach, in denen er mit Sirius in einer kleinen Wohnung in London gelebt hatte. Er war so glücklich gewesen… Doch anscheinend war es Werwölfen nicht erlaubt, glücklich zu sein.

Heute vor einem Jahr hatte Sirius Black seine zwei besten Freunde, Lily und James Potter, an Voldemort verraten und verkauft. Sirius hatte Remus belogen, ihnen allen vorgespielt dass er ihr bester Freund und Remus' Liebhaber war, wobei er doch insgeheim für Voldemort gearbeitet hat. Remus hätte ihm das nie zugetraut, hatte er doch sein Leben lang alles bekämpft was nur ansatzweise böse war, angefangen bei seiner Familie bis hin zu Malfoy und Snape. Und letztendlich hatte er das schlimmste getan was für Remus denkbar war: Er hatte James, seinen Bruder (wenn auch nicht im Blute, dann doch mindestens im Geiste) wissentlich in den Tod geschickt indem er, als Geheimniswahrer, Voldemort preisgegeben hatte wo sich die Potters vor ihm versteckten. Dafür saß er jetzt in Askaban… Lebenslänglich.

Er hatte ihn geliebt, und Sirius hatte tausend mal geschworen, ihn ebenso zu lieben. Wie konnte er sich nur so in Sirius täuschen? Damals, als bekannt geworden war dass Voldemort einen Spion zwischen ihnen platziert hatte, hatte jeder Remus, den Werwolf, verdächtigt. Alle bis auf Sirius und James, die ihren Freund gegen alle Vorwürfe verteidigt hatten. Wer hätte schon gedacht dass ausgerechnet Sirius derjenige sein würde…?

‚‚Was bin ich noch wenn du nicht bei mir bist? Wofür bin ich noch nütze, wenn nicht dazu, dich zu lieben? Wer ist bei mir wenn der Vollmond kommt? Wer wird Moony erzählen, dass Padfoot nie mehr wiederkommen wird? Jede Nacht bist du bei mir, wenn auch nur im Traum. In meinen Träumen bist du noch der verwegene, schelmische 15-Jährige in den ich mich damals verliebt habe. Und jetzt? Bin ich dir egal? Ist dir egal was mit mir passiert? Es muss so sein, denn ansonsten hättest du unsere Liebe mit dieser abscheulichen Tat nicht weggeworfen. Ich sterbe ohne dich."

Remus zog seinen abgetragenen Mantel enger um sich, da der kalte Oktoberwind jetzt sogar durch seinen vom inneren Schmerz betäubten Körper spürbar wurde. Schließlich seufzte er, verscheuchte alle Gedanken an schwarzes Haar, graue Augen und einen fröhlich bellenden schwarzen Hund aus seinem Kopf und stand auf. Remus Lupin ging einmal mehr in die verlassene Wohnung, in der ihn immer noch alles an seine verlorene Liebe erinnerte, um sich einsam und fröstelnd in das große Doppelbett zu legen und irgend wann, erschöpft von seinen Tränen an diesem traurigen Jahrestag, einzuschlafen ohne den vertrauten Geruch seines Gefährten in der sensiblen Werwolfnase zu spüren……….

Irgend wo im Norden, auf einer Insel in der stürmischen See, weggesperrt hinter Gitter und schlimmerem, schreckte ein Mann aus gestaltlosen Träumen auf. ‚Ich bin unschuldig, ich bin unschuldig…' Dieser Satz war sein Mantra, das einzige was ihn daran hinderte, den Verstand zu verlieren. Der Gedanke an seine Unschuld hielt ihn am Leben. Und der Gedanke an seinen Werwolf….

Er hob eine dreckige, abgemagerte Hand in die Luft wie um ein geliebtes Gesicht zu streicheln. Mit einer Stimme, die ansonsten nur noch für angsterfüllte Schreie benutzt wurde, wisperte Sirius Black in die dunkle Kälte: „Gib mich nicht auf, Remus…."

* * *

**A/N:**Sniff… Na ja… ich wollte unbedingt ein Remus/Sirius-Fic zu Kate Ryan's Song "Goodbye" schreiben, also hier ist es. Dies ist, wie oben erwähnt, das erste von vielen Oneshots oder Songfics über Remus und Sirius. Ich finde es besser wenn ich alle in eine Story packe, auch wenn sie nichts miteinander zu tun haben, als wenn ich für jedes einzelne eine eigene Geschichte mache. Übrigends, an alle die "Sharing a Territory" lesen: Es wird selbstverständlich bald weitergehen. Nur bin ich momentan noch nicht ganz sicher ob ich die erste Vollmondnacht jetzt reinbringe oder nicht... Also ein bissi Geduld, bitte. Danke. !Knutsch! 

Und jetzt….. Review, bitte?


	2. Wandertag

So, hier kommt das zweite Oneshot mit einer kurzen Szene aus Remus' und Sirius' Beziehung. Ich hab sie geschrieben weil ich merke wie ich langsam in meine alljährliche Winterdepression verfalle, hier in den Alpen ist NUR SCHNEE und es ist kalt und ich bin krank (Hust hust, schnäuz, krächz!), und ich ertappe mich dabei wie ich mir immer öfter wünsche dass es Sommer ist und ich wieder wandern gehen kann. Ich bin im Sommer fast jedes Wochenende in unseren Bergen und lauf an der frischen Luft herum. Also hab ich mir hier meine Lieblingsroute rausgepickt und die Marauders auf Wanderschaft geschickt. So, wer's blöd findet, selber schuld, war mehr oder weniger „therapeutisches Schreiben" für meine arme, vom Winter geplagte Seele °lol°

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört nichts an dieser Geschichte außer dem Plot. Die darin vorkommenden Personen wurden von J. K. Rowling erfunden und gehören einer Reihe von Firmen, z. B. Bloomsbury oder Scholastic und WB, aber auch einigen andere. Ich mach mit diesem Mist kein Geld und will auch nicht dass mir jemand dafür eins gibt °g°

**Rating: **vielleicht PG-13 weil James und Sirius ein bisschen fluchen und unsere zwei Puppys ein bisschen knutschen.

**Warnungen: **Enthält Slash (Erklärung siehe 1. Kapitel) und eine kleine Portion „Sappy Goodness" wie es die Engländer nennen

**A/N:** Ein krasser Kontrast zur schwermütigen ersten Stroy „Goodbye", aber ich musste heute einfach was fluffiges schreiben, wie gesagt, ich bin momentan krank und brauch Aufmunterung! Ich hoffe euch kommt der Stimmungsumschwung nicht bescheuert vor. Wenn doch könnt ihr mir ja in einem **Review **sagen was ihr fühlt….

* * *

„Oh schau mal, James! Ein Kaninchen!" rief Peter aufgeregt. Er mochte jede Art von kleinen Nagetieren…

„Toll, Peter. Wahnsinnig toll. Ich sehe leider nur die Ameisen und Mücken." Grummelte der Angesprochene düster vor sich hin.

Es war ein schöner, sonniger Maitag, einer der ersten schönen Tage in diesem Jahr. Und in Hogwarts war Wandertag (eine neue, in James' Augen völlig überflüssige, Idee von Dumbledore).

Da natürlich nicht alle Schüler von Hogwarts gemeinsam in die gleiche Richtung wandern konnten, wurden die Schüler mit jeweils 1 Lehrkraft und einem Vertrauensschüler klassenweise losgeschickt. Die Ziele waren sehr interessant, denn Dumbledore hatte Gruppen-Portschlüssel für alle organisiert, welche die Schüler an Ziele in ganz Europa brachten.

Die siebte Klasse, in der sich unsere Marauders momentan befanden, war momentan zusammen mit Professor Sprout und Vertrauensschüler Remus Lupin unterwegs durch die Bergwälder des Zugspitzmassives in Bayern (A/N: Höhö), und obwohl die Route die sie gehen sollten, vom Gipfel des Berges „Osterfelder", wo der Portschlüssel sie hingebracht hatte, über hochalpine Wanderwege und eine Alm hinunter ins Tal weder anstrengend noch steil war, war James stinkig.

Aber Remus ignorierte James schlechte Laune und überließ es Peter ihren Freund aufzumuntern. Immerhin war Peter James größter Fan, der würde das schon irgend wie schaffen (oder, dachte Remus mit milder Besorgnis, James dreht Pete den Hals um). Wenn man Remus fragte war dieser Wandertag einfach nur traumhaft.

Die Sonne schien, die Luft war rein, Werwölfe mögen Wälder und sie befanden sich gerade in einem Wald, Vollmond war 2 Wochen entfernt und er hielt Sirius Black's Hand in aller Öffentlichkeit.

Sirius ließ jedoch diese Hand los, und gerade als Remus protestieren wollte, spürte er wie sein Freund den Arm um seine Hüften legte und ihn somit noch näher an ihn heranzog, ohne ihn beim Gehen zu stören. Remus grinsen wuchs und er strahlte den dunkelhaarigen Jungen neben ihn glücklich an als dieser ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange gab. Leise konnte man im Hintergrund ein paar entzückte Mädchen seufzen hören, die die beiden Jungs einfach nur „niedlich" fanden. Was haben Mädchen nur immer mit schwulen Jungs?

„Schön hier, nicht?" Sagte Sirius nun, blickte sich um und atmete tief ein. Remus wusste dass Sirius aufgrund seiner Animagusgestalt Padfoot eine fast ebenso gute Nase hatte wie er selbst, der Werwolf; und er konnte die verschiedenen Gerüche der Waldbewohner überall wahrnehmen: Füchse, Rehe, Kaninchen, Eichhörnchen und andere kleine Säuger wie Spitzmäuse waren ganz in der Nähe, wenn auch gerade außerhalb der Sichtweite eines Menschen.

Wenn Remus seinen Freund so ansah wusste er genau dass er jetzt nichts lieber getan hätte als in Padfoot-Form wie verrückt bellend durch das Gehölz zu rennen und alles aufzuschrecken was dort hauste, nur um danach fröhlich bellend zu ihm zurück zu kommen und ihm übers Gesicht zu lecken (natürlich würde er mit seinen dreckigen Pfoten Remus Klamotten schmutzig machen, aber mal ehrlich, wen störte das schon?)

Aber da James, Peter und Sirius illegal Animagis geworden waren konnte Sirius sich jetzt nicht verwandeln, und blieb wie er war.

Sie hörten einen lauten Fluch und drehten sich schnell um, um zu sehen was passiert war. Sirius lachte kurz auf und Remus verdrehte die Augen: James hatte Peter am Kragen gepackt und gegen einen Baum gedrückt, und sagte ihm gerade recht deutlich dass dieser sich (Zitat) „Die scheiß Hasen sonst wohin stecken" konnte. Peter war etwas blass geworden nach diesem kleinen Wutausbruch, doch als James ihn wieder herunterließ und sich fahrig dafür entschuldigte erholte sich der etwas rundlichere Junge recht schnell wieder. James ging nun neben Sirius und Remus, und starrte finster auf einen zufällig vorbeifliegenden Schmetterling.

„Sag mal Kumpel warum bist du heute so beschissen drauf? Ärger mit Lily?" Fragte Sirius scheinheilig, immerhin wusste der ganze Schlafsaal dass Lily Evans, James' nicht ganz so heimliche Flamme, seit 2 Tagen mit Quidditchkapitän Kingsley Shacklebolt ausging.

„Halt bloß dein Maul, Black. Sonst polier ich dir deine fröhliche Fresse!" Schnappte der Junge mit den wirren Haaren zurück und lief schneller. Sirius wirkte ein wenig eingeschnappt, sagte aber zu Remus lediglich „Der kriegt sich schon wieder ein!" und starrte seinem besten Kumpel nachdenklich hinterher. Diese Verliebtheit war langsam nicht mehr feierlich, und wenn Sirius es nicht besser wüsste würde er sagen dass Lily sich nur mit Shacklebolt abgab um James zu ärgern…

Er wurde von Professor Sprout aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, die jetzt ankündigte dass sie eine kleine Pause einlegen würden. Sie waren ohne dass Sirius es bemerkt hatte auf eine freie Bergwiese gekommen, auf der die ersten Sommerblumen gerade zu blühen begonnen. Remus und Sirius breiteten ihre Jacken auf der etwas steinigen hochalpinen Wiese aus und setzten sich darauf, um ihre Lunchpakete zu essen. Remus und Sirius bereitete es ein großes Vergnügen, sich gegenseitig mit wild wachsenden Erd- und Blaubeeren zu füttern, während sie sich zwischendurch immer wieder kleine Küsse stahlen. Doch Sirius kam, trotz des rumgeturtles, nicht drum rum James zu bemerken, der immer noch höchst unzufrieden mit sich und der Welt schien. Kurz entschlossen zog Sirius Remus zu einem langen, leidenschaftlichen Zungenkuss zu sich und löste sich dann (die Catcalls von einigen Zuschauerinnen ignorierend), von ihm um zu James hinüber zu gehen.

Vorsichtig setzte sich der Hundeanimagus neben seinen besten Freund, natürlich mit einem gewissen Sicherheitsabstand, und räusperte sich. Als James schließlich aufsah und seinen Kumpel bemerkte, schnaubte dieser einmal kurz und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme vor der Brust. Sanft sprach Sirius: „Hör mal James…. Ich kann ja verstehen dass du Lily liebst. Mein Gott, wir haben doch während der letzten 6 Jahre tausend mal darüber gesprochen. Aber denkst du nicht dass es auch noch andere Dinge im Leben gibt außer ihr?" James seufzte tief und sah zu Boden. Mann, er sieht wirklich mitgenommen aus, dachte Sirius, und gerade als er etwas sagen wollte, flüsterte sein Gegenüber: „Meinst du ich soll sie aufgeben?"

Seine Stimme klang so hilflos, so verzweifelt, dass Sirius fast vor lauter Mitgefühl losgeheult hätte. Stattdessen klopfte er James auf die Schulter und versicherte ihm dass er Lily NICHT aufgeben sollte, dass das Schicksal Lily und James irgend wann zusammenführen würde. Und als schließlich auch Remus und Peter herüberkamen und auf James einredeten, konnte dieser sogar wieder über die Zuneigung seiner Freunde lachen, und bald waren sie in Gespräche über die üblichen Marauder-Gesprächsthemen vertieft: Quidditch, Streiche und Slytherins die Hölle auf Erden bereiten.

„Okay, okay, hört zu, wie wärs damit: 1000 Wege, Severus Snape in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, Nummer 236: Misch ihm den Singblasen-Trank ins Frühstück und sieh zu, wie er 3 Tage lang rosa Bläschen spuckt die „Memories" von Cats singen!" Die ganze Gruppe heulte vor Lachen und James klopfte Remus anerkennend auf die Schultern. „Ich wusste doch wir machen noch mal einen richtigen Marauder aus dir, Vertrauensschüler Lupin!" Remus grinste aufgrund dieser Anerkennung und hüpfte grazil über eine große Wurzel auf dem Weg. Die Pause war schon lang wieder vorbei und die Schülerschar machte sich auf in tiefere Gefilde vorzudringen. Sie waren gerade unter die Nebelgrenze geschritten und wo weiter oben noch strahlender Sonnenschein gewesen war, war hier nicht mal mehr 5 Meter Sichtweite. Der Wald links und Rechts vom Weg wirkte direkt gespenstisch. Als der Nebel dichter wurde und die Marauders etwas von der Gruppe zurückblieben, hatte Sirius endlich eine Gelegenheit, sich in den großen, zotteligen Hund zu verwandeln. Munter bellend sprang er um Remus und James herum, die ihn lachend streichelten und mit Stöcken warfen, die Sirius-Hund dann nicht brav brachte, sondern mit seinem starken Gebiss in Stücke zermalmte.

Natürlich achteten sie darauf, immer nur so weit von den anderen weg zu bleiben, dass Sirius und Remus die Spur nicht verloren, denn der Weg nahm teilweise Abzweigungen und es gab unzählige Trampelpfade.

Schließlich lichtete sich der Nebel als gegen Mittag die Sonne kräftiger schien und Sirius verwandelte sich wieder in den schlaksigen dunkelhaarigen 18 Jährigen, den Remus so liebte, und die beiden gingen einmal mehr Arm in Arm weiter. Peter und James konnten nur genervt die Augen verdrehen, doch waren beide auch ein wenig Eifersüchtig auf das Glück ihrer beiden Freunde.

Um 13.30 schließlich erreichten sie das Ziel ihrer Reise, die Talstation der Osterfelder-Bahn in Grainau, wo ihr Portschlüssel zurück nach Hogwarts schon auf sie wartete. Der Unterricht entfiel an diesem Nachmittag selbstverständlich, und die Marauders verbrachten den Rest des Tages im Gemeinschaftsraum, da sie, bei aller Liebe, die Natur fürs erste mal satt hatten.

3 Tage später machte Lily Evans mit Kingsley Shacklebolt Schluss und James Potters Laune besserte sich schlagartig.

* * *

**A/N: **So, alles was wichtig wäre steht oben, ich wollte nur noch mal meinen süßen Reviewern von „Goodbye" danken:

**Padblack:** Suuuper viel Danke für dein Review…. Leider (?) ist dieses Chapter weder so schön noch so traurig wie das erste… hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem ein bisschen.

**Araglas16:** Schön dass es Eindruck auf dich gemacht hat °g° Auch bei dir VIIIIELEN DANK für dein Review!


	3. Oh Gott, ein Haustier?

Disclaimer: Mir gehören weder die Hautpersonen noch die Magische Menagerie oder die Winkelgasse. Sonst wird glaube ich nichts erwähnt was jemand anderem gehört, aber James Junior gehört mir und Snowball meiner Schwester. Cool, Eh?

A/N: Das ist mein Ostergeschenk an euch. Es ist zu kurz, ich weiß… ist aber zu lang für ein Drabble und war ursprünglich für eine Challenge gedacht, allerdings auf englisch und mit dem Pairing Sirius/James (welches ich ja eigentlich nicht besonders mag, bin ein Puppy-shipper mit Leib und Seele) also hab ich es leicht abgeändert und ein Sirius/Remus draus gemacht. Hoffe ihr mögt es.

Warning: Slash (war ja klar), Fluff und wer Angst vor Häschen hat soll das lieber nicht lesen, wäre sonst eine Gruselgeschichte °zwinker°

Pairing: Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin natürlich.

* * *

**Oh Gott ein Haustier?**

Sirius Black trottete lustlos hinter einem enthusiastischen Remus Lupin in die „Magische Menagerie" in der Winkelgasse. Wieso er seinem Freund zugestimmt hat, ein Haustierzu kaufen, war ihm immer noch unklar, weil Sirius nie ein Haustierfreund gewesen ist. Seine Eltern hatten ihm zum 12. Geburtstag eine braune Schleiereule geschenkt, und wäre da nicht Eulenfreak James gewesen, wäre das arme Tier schon nach ein paar Wochen verhungert weil sich Sirius einfach nicht für den Vogel interessiert hatte. Also hat Sirius sie an James verschenkt, der daraufhin mit seiner (weiblichen) und Sirius' (männlichen) Eule eine kleine Hobbyzucht begonnen hatte. Wenigstens einer war glücklich darüber gewesen.

Aber Remus hatte sich in den letzten Wochen zunehmend darüber beschwert, dass die erste gemeinsame Wohnung in Muggel-London kalt und leer ohne einen pelzigen Mitbewohner wäre, und hatte Sirius mehrfach daran erinnert dass weder Padfoot, noch die Spinnen und Küchenschaben, als Haustiere galten. Und schließlich hatte sich der kleine Werwolf durchgesetzt, wie eigentlich bei jeder Diskussion...

Natürlich kamen weder Katzen (Padfoot hatte seit einer brutalen Auseinandersetzung mit Mrs. Norris panische Angst vor Katzen) noch Hunde (Padfoot war ein sehr dominanter Hund der neben sich und dem Werwolf niemanden duldete) in Frage, also hatte Remus Sirius mit Hündchenblick und traurigem Schniefen doch dazu überredet, in die Magische Menagerie zu gehen. Nur um sich mal umzusehen. Sie mussten ja nicht gleich etwas kaufen….

Remus schnappte sich Sirius' Hand und zog ihn in eine Abteilung des Ladens die etwas abgetrennt vom Rest war, vorbei an den interessanteren Lebewesen, wie sprechenden Affen und verdächtig aussehenden Amphibien in einem Goldfischglas, dort hin wo die Muggel-Haustiere waren.

„Oh schau mal, Padfoot! Sind die nicht süß!" rief Remus glücklich aus und schnappte sich ein fluffiges weißes Angorakaninchen aus einem Gehege, und fing sofort an es zu knuddeln. _Also wirklich_, dachte sich Sirius. _Der Junge ist_ _so was von schwul_… Doch Sirius musste sich eingestehen dass es schon irgend wie niedlich aussah mit seinen blauen Äuglein und winzigen Öhrchen. Und es war noch ein Baby und so klein, das es wahrscheinlich problemlos in den Stauraum von seinem geliebten Motorrad gepasst hätte.

„Was meinst du, Pads, das weiße oder das braune?" Fragte Remus mit glänzenden Augen, und zeigte auf ein braunes Fellknäuel in diesem Käfig voll mit ca. 20 Häschen. Ja, Sirius gab zu, sie sahen niedlich aus.

„Warum fragst du mich? Es wird ja sowieso dein Tier, wie ausgemacht. Bilde dir nicht ein dass ich den Käfig sauber mache oder so, das kannst du knicken. Ich bitte dich ja auch nicht bei meinem Motorrad den Ölwechsel zu machen." Remus rollte seine Augen. „Schon klar, Sirius. Als ob du mich auch nur in die nähe deines fliegenden Schrotthaufens lassen würdest. Aber jetzt mal ernsthaft, welches würdest du nehmen?" Sirius beugte sich etwas näher über den Käfig und studierte seinen Inhalt, der fröhlich hoppelnd und mümmelnd zu ihm aufblickte. Erst als er sich schon fast für ein graues entschieden hatte, fiel sein Blick auf ein schwarzes Häschen mit weißen Rändern um die Augen (die an eine Brille erinnerten) und einer seltsamen Mischung aus Lang- und Kurzhaar, die ihm ein sehr struppiges Aussehen verlieh. Sirius grinste. „Ich glaub ich weiß ganz genau welches ich gern hätte."

Abends saßen Sirius und Remus aneinandergekuschelt in ihrem Lieblingssessel im Wohnzimmer und sahen ihren neuen Mitbewohnern, Snowball (Remus' weißes Angora) und James Junior (das schwarze mit den strubbeligen Haaren und der weißen „Brille") beim herumtoben zu. Sirius lehnte seinen Kopf an Remus' Schulter und seufzte tief.

„Weißt du, Schatz, früher dachte ich mal ich wäre ein harter Kerl. Lederklamotten, Motorrad und so, du weißt schon. Aber vorhin, in der Menagerie, als ich die kleinen Fellknäuel mit ihren süßen Öhrchen und den Puschelschwänzchen gesehen hab konnte ich den Drang nicht unterdrücken, sie knuddeln zu müssen. Du, Remus John Lupin, hat mich verweichlicht." Remus grinste daraufhin nur und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Hab doch gewusst dass auch du eine Schwachstelle hast. Wer hätte gedacht dass es kleine Häschen sind?" Sirius lachte. „Hm, weißt du dass Hasen nicht die einzigen sind die bei mir einen plötzlichen Drang zum knuddeln auslösen?" Seine Augen füllten sich mit Verlangen. Er lehnte sich vor und gab dem jungen Mann auf seinem Schoß einen kleinen Kuss auf den Mund. „Ach so? Kann es sein dass deine andere Schwäche Werwölfe sind? Dagegen kann man was tun, weißt du…?" Er setze einen verführerischen Blick auf und streichelte über Sirius' Wange. „Bevor wir das hier vertiefen, Remy, würde ich lieber zuerst die Hasen aufräumen. Ich will ja nicht dass James Junior gleich die schlimmen Sachen mitkriegt die seine Daddys machen.. Nicht dass er mir noch Snowball verführt! Sie sind immerhin noch minderjährig." Remus lachte und warf Sirius etwas unsanft von seinem Schoß um die Häschen einzufangen. Als er James Junior dann schließlich hinter dem Schrank hervorgezogen hatte und Snowball ein angebissenes Fernsehkabel aus dem Mund gerissen hatte (was er allerdings unbeschadet überstanden hat) steckte er sie in den luxuriösen Nagerkäfig und warf noch ein paar Salatblätter und Apfelstücke hinein. (Mentale Notiz: Morgen muss das Haus Hasensicher gemacht werden…)I

In der Zeit in der sich Remus um das Wohlergehen der Pelztiere kümmerte hatte Sirius die Chance genutzt sich im Schlafzimmer zu drapieren und erwartete seinen Lover bereits…

END

Frohe Ostern allerseits und lasst euch ein paar schöne Eier bringen. Meine ganzen Hände sind bunt vom Eierfärben mit der Kindergruppe die ich momentan betreue und ich kann für den Rest meines Lebens deine Eier mehr essen (hab heute 7 (!) Stück essen müssen .. Uäh…).

Falls es jemanden Interessiert: Meine Isländerstute „Blika" und ich sind heute beim Osterturnier im Reitverein 2. geworden! Yay! Und das obwohl meine kleine, eher pummelige Ponystute und seine große pummelige Reiterin (ich) gegen ein paar echt gut trainierte Reitpferde angetreten sind… Tja da sieht man's mal wieder: Nicht nur Hannoveraner gewinnen Turniere!


End file.
